Happy Halloween
by GhostWolf88
Summary: Nick and Judy are preparing for Clawhauser's annual Halloween bash. Can Judy survive Nick's pranks long enough to have fun? Let's find out together. Rated M, just in case… Disney owns all right to Zootopia and its characters.


Happy Halloween

Nick and Judy are preparing for Clawhauser's annual Halloween bash. Can Judy survive Nick's pranks long enough to have fun? Let's find out together. Rated M, just in case… Disney owns all right to Zootopia and its characters.

XxX

Halloween with Nick has always been a trial for Judy. Every year he seems to come up with something a little freakier or weirder, and she can't hep but worry a bit what this year will bring.

Unfortunately her worst fears are about to be realized as she hears "Juuuuuuuuudddddddyyyyyyyyyy!" coming from the den.

"What is it Nick, another stupid idea for Halloween? You know we don't have a lot of time to get costumes ready for Clawhauser's party Saturday night, which is tomorrow night…"

As Nick emerges from the den, Judy notices a small box in his paws.

"And what, pray tell, do you have in there?" she asks, grimacing as she hesitantly accepts the brightly colored item.

"Why, it's your Halloween costume of course" replies Nick wearing his patented smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Judy gently gives the small box a gentle shake, and finds there seems to be nothing rattling around inside. "This had better _not_ be empty" she sternly advises her husband.

"Trust me, it's not" which worries Judy even more as she very gingerly opens the lid and peers inside.

"I thought you said it's not empt…Oh hell no" as she notices the lid.

Taped to the _inside_ of the lid is a G-string and a set of pasties. "You can absolutely _not_ be serious! If you think I'm wearing this to the party, you have lost your ever loving fluffing mind!"

"Actually" says Nick, wiggling his eyebrows "I kinda figured that you might wear that to our own 'private' party tonight. Since mom has the kits for the weekend, I figured we might as well have some fun."

 _'Well duh'_ thought Judy _'as jealous as he gets when someone even looks my way I should have known better'._

"And what did you intend to wear to complement my outfit if I may ask?"

"Ummm…this" indicated Nick as he brings a new green and purple tie that matched their eyes out from behind his back.

"I actually got _this_ for you to wear to the party" and Nick presents Judy with a slightly larger box, which she notices actually rustles a little as he paws it to her.

Suspiciously Judy opens the newest addition to the yearly prank fest. "Oh, _HELL_ no. if you seriously think I'm going as a Playbunny I'm going to strangle you with your new tie, skin you and will wear your hide as a coat!"

Nick recoils in fake shock "Carrots, you wound me, you can wear that _over_ the first set I gave you. Umm, by the way, you know that the first set…ummm…they're …actually _**edible**_ …" he adds."

As Judy's normal complexion gradually turns from pink to blood red under her grey fur, she grabs her fox by the tie and jerks him down to her eye level. "If you _ever_ tell anyone about these getups, I guarantee, you will never, and I mean _**never**_ _**ever**_ taste bunny ever again…. Do I make myself clear?"

"As glass" answered Nick with a bit of a smirk still on his muzzle.

"Good" said Judy smiling seductively as she released Nick's tie and gives him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

"In all seriousness" begins Nick I actually _do_ have a great getup for the party for each of us".

"I can barely contain my excitement" deadpans Judy crossing her arms across her chest as Nick disappears briefly into the den and returns with a very large, flat box, tied with up silk ribbons.

Nick gently places the box on the dining room table and carefully unties the ribbons, then slowly lifts the lid. Inside he carefully lifts an item that seems to be wrapped in fragile paper, held together with more silk ribbons.

As Nick slowly and carefully lifts the article of clothing from its wrapping of rice paper, Judy's paws fly to her muzzle as she gasps in amazement.

Before the gaping doe is a bunny sized kimono. The pale blue silk of the robe is accented by hand painted flying cranes and small red maple leafs.

"Nick, where on earth did you get that beautiful…..umm…"

"It's called an _Uchikake kimono_ Judy. Messing with you is fun, but you are going to be _the_ most beautiful female at Clawhauser's party tomorrow night, bar none. There is also a matching _Obi_ (belt) and a pair of wooden Geta (clogs), or a pair of straw _zōri_ (sandals) if you prefer. Of course there are _Tabi_ (socks) to go with the footwear for authenticity."

"Well, I'm suitably impressed" said Judy, giving her fox a well earned kiss. "And what will you be wearing? Is there anything that you could possibly wear to properly accompany me?"

Nick again makes a short trip to the den and returns smirking with a similar box that joins Judy's on the table. "I think I've got that covered my good bunny."

Nick opens the second box and displays his male kimono. The kimono is actually a _Haori_ (top- which is white), a _Juban_ (undershirt), a _Hakama_ (pant-which is dark blue) _,_ along with a matching _Obi_ as well as _Tabi and Zōri._

"Where on earth did you ever get the idea for this, let alone find these gorgeous outfits, and do you have any idea how to wear these?"

"Do you remember the Far Eastern Zootopian's who gave the department the paw to paw and self-defense training a while back?"

"You mean Sensei Baku and Meeka?" replied Judy.

Sensei Baku was a giant Panda and Meeka a ring-tailed fox.

"Yup, those two. When I got the idea for this, all I had to do was look in the department files for martial arts instructors and guess who popped up. As for how to wear the outfits, I found a couple of sites on Zoogle and Zootube on how to properly put it on and wear them."

"I gotta admit, you've really outdone yourself this year, especially after your…usual prank filled start."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven for the…ummm other things?" asked Nick, only slightly worried.

Grinning seductively Judy answered "I'll let you know as soon as I try that stuff on. Edible huh?"

Swallowing hard, Nick nods "So I'm told, I take it were about to find out?"

The gleam in Judy's amethyst eyes tells it all as she heads for the bathroom for a quick shower. Picking up the two smaller boxes along the way as she comments "If you can find that blueberry flavored oil, I believe you'll be eating plenty of bunny before the night is over….."

While Nick watches Judy walk towards the bathroom, his very sensitive olfactory nerves were working overtime considering the pheromones given off by a very aroused bunny.

XxX

As Nick and Judy enter Clawhauser's party on Halloween night, all eyes fall on the couple.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh look at you two" gushes the highly excitable cheetah, who was dressed up as Pig Hero 6. "You two are a shoe-in for the grand prize unless some mammal can top that look."

Looking around they spot several of their precinct mates in costume.

Chief Bogo is dressed as Arnold Shortsenagher in 'Predator' (odd choice for a prey mammal), Delgato is doing his impression of 'Captain Zootopia', while Fangmeyer was killing a 'Wonder Mammal' impersonation.

As the night wears on, Judy manages to keep Nick's alcohol consumption down, much to his annoyance.

"What's up?" he asks "You're driving home so I figured I could let loose a little."

Judy hands Nick a PredEx envelope and tells him "You can open this when we leave. It's my Halloween present to you this year."

Grudgingly Nick accepts the envelope and Judy's explanation as well.

"All right" calls out Clawhauser "we have runaway winners for the best costumes tonight. Nick and Judy Wilde, please come and claim your prize."

It turns out that Nick and Judy won a pair of backstage passes to Gazelle's next concert that is scheduled for two weeks from Halloween night.

"Thanks mammal" said Nick as Judy jumped up and gave the cheetah a quick kiss on his puffy cheek, as it was almost impossible to give him a hug due to the semi-tight nature of the kimono.

On the short drive home, Judy allowed Nick to open the envelope that had managed to limit his intended drinking.

"Ok Slick, go ahead and open your present."

Nick slowly pulled the zipper type opener at the top of the envelope, then shook out the contents. Grinning he proudly held the contents in his paws and said "I guess the edible undies and carrot flavored oil mean that a certain bunny is going to be eating well tonight?"

"Good guess Slick" returned Judy with a mischievous glint in her eyes and smirk on her muzzle "I enjoyed the other night so much, I just figured I'd return the flavor, I mean favor…"


End file.
